Happy Birthday Kaito
by Velia Michaelis
Summary: Kaito ulang tahun!Luka punya rencana untuk mengejutkannya. kira2 berhasil gk yaa? WARNING : typo, ooc.


Happy Birthday Kaito

Oke, 2 hari lagi seorang BAKAITO, eh, maaf ralat (#plakk #desh author dilempar pke es krim XD) seorang Shion Kaito akan berulang tahun! Dan sekarang, seorang gadis cantik manis sadis(?) tsundere berambut pink panjang, sedang duduk merenung di balkon rumahnya sambil minum teh. Gadis itu tengah memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk sahabatnya (atau malah musuhnya?) yang akan berulang tahun 2 hari lagi. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum setelah sebuah ide melintas diotaknya... Tidak, tidak, jika dilihat baik-baik itu bukanlah senyuman, melainkan sebuah seringah licik yang terlukis di wajahnya yang putih bersih itu.

"Hehehe..." Terdengar suara tawa mencurigakan yang tentu saja berasal dari gadis itu. Gadis itu, Megurine Luka. Seorang penyanyi kelas atas yang seakan-akan karirnya tidak akan pernah surut, terutama setelah dia duet dengan Hatsune Miku yang juga seorang penyanyi sekaligus partner kerja dan sahabat karirnya menyanyikan lagu _Magnet_.

Luka pun segera mengambil handphonenya dan segera menghubungi semua teman-temannya mengenai rencananya yang LANGSUNG DISETUJUI oleh SEMUANYA pula. Setelah menyelesaikan(?) tugasnya, Luka pun tersenyum puas dan langsung menelepon korbannya (*plakk* oke, cukup, jangan lemparin author pakai uang... #salah )

_Tut... tut... tut..._

Terdengar nada sambung yang lumayan panjang. Sampai akhirnya...

"Haloooo, Shion Kaito disiniiii... Ada yang bisa saya bantu? :D"

Seseorang menjawab telepon Luka dengan nada yang sangat-amat-teramat ceria seakan-akan dia vbelum oernah mendapatkan telepon seumur hidupnya.

"Hei baka! Ini aku! Kau kira siapa hah?-_-"

Luka menjawab salam Kaito dengan sedikit... ehm... dingin? Sadis? Atau jutek? Terserah kalianlah~ (#jduaghh *author dilempar high heels Luka*)

"Oh... Luka-san... Ehehe... maaf, maaf...^^""

"Huh! Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin bilang kepadamu, bisa tidak lusa kau pergi ke Tokyo Tower?"

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa Luka-san? "

"Kan lusa kamu ulang tahun... Jadi, rencananya (Rencana loh ya RENCANA) kami semua ingin mentraktirmu es krim..."

"HAH? Demiapaa?" Kaito langsung ngiler ditempat (*plakk* #jduagghhh)

"Iya, serius." Luka tersenyum (aneh) setelah yakin korbannya akan terperangkap.

"DATANG! AKU PASTI DATANGGG!" kaito teriak histeris sampai-sampai membUat Luka menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya.

"Berisik! Jangan teriak-teriak baka! Yasudah, kami tunggu kamu di Tokyo Tower hari Sabtu nanti ya... Jaa..." Lukapun menutup teleponnya dan mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan santai"

"Target lock-on" Luka menyeringai puas setelah menutup teleponnya, sementara di seberang sana...

"Es krim tunggu akuuuuuu!" Ohayolah... Kalian pasti tahu siapa pemilik teriakan ini...

Jadi, sebenarnya apasih rencana seorang Megurine Luka?

Sebenarnya Luka ingin mengumpulkan keluarga besar vocaoid untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kaito dengan caraaaaa menyuruh Kaito untuk menghabiskan 1 liter es krim dihadapan mereka semua sampai habis + bersih = tanpa sisa dan tidak boleh DIBAWA PULANG!

'Pilek, pilek sekalian deh itu bocah' pikir Luka.

Apakah rencana itu berhasil?

Sabtu, 19 April 2012

Luka telah siap dengan tanktop dan celana jeans pendeknya. Tinggal memakai high heels dan mengambil 1 liter es krim, dia akan siap berangkat. Sampai...

Pipp... pipp.. pipp...

Luka mendengar teleponnya berbunyi dan langsung membaca name yang tertera di display handphonenya.

_Hatsune Miku_

Dari Miku rupanya... diapun segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo, ada apa Miku-chan? Aku sudah siap berangkat nihh... Eh, apa? Sakit mendadak? Okee... tidak apa-apa... nanti aku sampaikan pada yang lain... Cepat sembuh ya.. Jaa~"

Ternyata tlp tsb mengabarkan tenta Miku yang tidak bisa ikut dikarenakan sakit mendadak... Beberapa menit kemudian telepon kembali berdering dengan mengabarkan bahwaa mereka tidak bisa datang dikarenaka urusan mendadak masing-masing.

Sementara Luka sudah berada di dalam mobilnya menuju nTokyo Tower bersama Miki...

Saat sampai Tokyo Tower pun ternyata...

"Halo? Luka-san? Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang hri ini dikarenakan ada pemotretan mendadak. Es krimnya kalian makan saja... Ya? Maaf ya... Jaa nee~"

Klik

Terdengar suara telepon diputus dari seberang sana

Menyebabkan seorang Megurine Luka SHOCK tingkat dewa.

"ada apa Luka_neechan?" Tanya Miki sambil sedikit memiringkan wajahnya.

"ASDFGHJKL Demiapa semua termasuk BAKAITO mendadak gak bisa dateng semua hari iniiii?" Teriak Luka putus asa, sementara Miki hanya bisa _cengo_ melihat perilaku _neechan_nya.

"Terus yah! INI ES KRIM SEGINI BANYAK HARUS DIAPAAIIINNN?" Kembali terdengar teriakan histeris dari si rambut pink itu.

"ya mau bagaimana lagi? Kita habiskan saja, neechan" Jawab Miki polos. Sementara, Luka hanya melihat nanar setumpukan es krim yang ada didepannya.

Menit berikutnya, mereka berdua berusaha menghabiskan ES KRIM yang sebegitu banyanknya...

'Dasar! Senjata makan tuan!' umpat Luka dalam hati sambil terus memakan es krimnya... Miki? Dia menikmatinya dengan santai tuh...

Besoknya...

"Hatsyim! Hatsyim!" Terdengar suara bersin dari kamar seorang Megurine Luka.

"Sial kau Kaito! Lihat saja kau begitu aku sembuh kuapakan dirimu! Dasar BAKAITO! HATSHI! HATSI!" teriak Luka dengan disusul(?) bersin yang cukup keras. Ternyata Luka terkena flu akibat memakan es krim yang banyak...

Kaito? Dia baik-baik saja di tempatnya tuh. Tanpa menyadari adanya bahaya besar yang nengancam hidupnya dari seorang MEGURINE LUKA yang sedang menanti kesembuhan.

_End_


End file.
